sonycorporationfandomcom-20200216-history
List of Marvel Comics characters: P
Karen Page Paibok Paladin Pandemic Paradigm Paralyzer Paris Benjy Parker Ben Parker Kaine Parker May Parker Richard and Mary Parker Pasco Pathway Pathway (Laura Dean) is a fictional mutant in the publications of Marvel Comics. She first appeared in Alpha Flight #53 (December 1987), and was created by Bill Mantlo and Jim Lee. Laura Dean's parents were extremely mutaphobic and decided to abort Laura's twin fetus because it was obviously a mutant. While still a fetus, Laura protected her twin sister by using her mutant abilities to send her to another dimension, dubbed "Liveworld". Laura grew up withdrawn from the world. In an attempt to cure her, her parents sent her to the New Life Clinic, which was actually run by the insane villain Scramble. Laura managed to escape, but was later caught by Bedlam and forced to become a member of his team of Derangers. During the clash with Alpha Flight, Laura swapped places with her twin in Liveworld, whom she had named Goblyn. After Alpha Flight defeated Bedlam, Goblyn and Laura were admitted into Beta Flight under the misbelief that they were the same person. However, this was all sorted out when Alpha Flight travelled to Liveworld and there encountered the Dreamqueen. When they returned to Earth, and Alpha disbanded, Laura and Goblyn went to live with Purple Girl. They re-joined Beta Flight when Talisman dispatched them on a quest for Northstar, thanks to Laura's ability to open portals to other dimensions. The two stayed on when the team was once again funded by the government and Department H was re-formed. However, both were severely injured when Wild Child went insane and attacked them. Laura sent Goblyn instinctively to Liveworld and had to return with Beta Flight to save her. Patriot Jeffrey Mace Eli Bradley Rayshaun Lucas Peepers Penance Peregrine Perrikus Persuasion Perun Pestilence F.R. Crozier Ichisumi Mike Peterson Phage Phage is the name used by a symbiote in Marvel Comics. The symbiote, created by David Michelinie and Ron Lim, first appeared in Venom: Lethal Protector #4 (May 1993), and was named in Carnage, U.S.A. #2 (March 2012) after an unrelated character from the Venom: The Hunted comic storyline and Venom: Along Came A Spider toyline.Stuart Vandal. ComixFan Forum – "Things people keep getting wrong", p. 5, http://www.comixfan.net/ X-World Comics Presents . . . Comixfan, the #1 Online Comics Resource! October 13, 2011. Accessed November 24, 2011. The Phage symbiote is one of five symbiote "children" forcefully spawned from the Venom symbiote alongside four other symbiotes: Agony, Riot, Lasher and Scream. Phage's first host was Carl Mach, a mercenary hired by Carlton Drake's Life Foundation in San Francisco. Carl bonded with the Phage symbiote in conjunction to Scream (Donna Diego), Agony (Leslie Gesneria), Lasher (Ramon Hernandez) and Riot (Trevor Cole). Phage and his four symbiote "siblings" are defeated by Spider-Man and Venom.Venom: Lethal Protector #1-5 The symbiotes "siblings" later kidnap Eddie Brock out of prison in an attempt to communicate with their alien symbiotes in Chicago. When Eddie refused to aid, Carl was killed with a sonic knife after Leslie; the others were initially mislead into thinking Brock was picking the group off but Scream, having snapped from Donna's schizophrenia and the Scream symbiote's influence, was the killer.Venom: Separation Anxiety #1-4 The Phage symbiote later merged with three other symbiotes (Riot, Lasher and Agony) into the Hybrid symbiote,Venom: Along Came a Spider #1 until a military group later separated the four symbiotes for the U.S. Government. Phage's second host was Rico Axelson, a Lieutenant assigned the Phage symbiote within the Mercury Team special force. When Carnage is loose in Colorado, Rico trained with the Phage symbiote for months for specific tasks alongside Riot (Howard Odgen), Lasher (Marcus Simms) and Agony (James Murphy).Carnage, U.S.A. #2-5 Unfortunately, Howard and his teammates were later killed by Carnage in their secret base.Deadpool vs. Carnage #3 However, the Phage symbiote (and the other three symbiotes) bonded to Deadpool to fight Carnage, and then bonded with Mercury Team's dog (the sole survivor of Carnage's attack against the taskforce) after the fight.Deadpool vs. Carnage #4 During "Absolute Carnage", the dog infected symbiote came across a crying girl, Sadie, whose parents keep fighting. She grows fond of the dog and after telling it the family problems has, inviting the dog inside their house. While calling for her brother Billy to see the dog, the Knull-possessed symbiotes erupt from the dog as Agony and Riot take over Sadie's parents. Horriefied, the kids try to escape but Phage bonds to Billy and taunt that they are realizing her wish and eventually Sadie is bonded to Lasher. The family then decide to go to New York and help Carnage's quest.Absolute Carnage: Separation Anxiety #1. Marvel Comics ; In other media * Phage (Carl Mach) appeared as a boss character in Spider-Man and Venom: Separation Anxiety. * The Phage symbiote appears as an alternate design for Hybrid (Scott Washington) in Marvel: Avengers Alliance. * Phage (Carl Mach) appears as a playable character in Spider-Man Unlimited. * A Phage-like symbiote appears as an easter egg in the 2018 film Venom under the designation SYM-A03.https://www.cbr.com/venom-movie-symbiotes-named/2/ Phantazia Phantom Eagle Phantom Reporter Phantom Rider Carter Slade Jamie Jacobs Lincoln Slade Reno Jones Hamilton Slade J. T. Slade Jaime Slade Phaser Phastos Phat Chester Phillips Chester Phillips is a World War II general in the Marvel Universe. The character, created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby, first appeared in Tales of Suspense #63 (March 1965). Within the context of the stories, General Chester Phillips is one of the army officers overseeing subject selection for Project: Rebirth. He takes a personal interest in Steve Rogers as the best candidate for the first test. Both he and Abraham Erskine refuse to allow General Maxfield Saunders to have Clinton McIntyre receive the first full treatment. When Saunders steals the serum and apparently kills McIntyre, Phillips has the body shipped away and Saunders arrested. Chester Phillips in other media * Chester Phillips has been adapted for appearances in two animated television shows: The Marvel Super Heroes and The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes. * The character has also been adapted for Captain America: The First Avenger where he is a colonel and portrayed by Tommy Lee Jones. The same character was mentioned during the follow-up Marvel One-Shot, Agent Carter, as well as in Captain America: The Winter Soldier. Phillips, Howard Stark and Peggy Carter founded S.H.I.E.L.D. after the SSR was able to defeat HYDRA. Phobos Phoenix Force Phone Ranger Photon Monica Rambeau Genis-Vell Piecemeal Gilbert Benson Cyborg Alexander Goodwin Pierce Donald Pierce Piledriver Pink Pearl Pinky Pinkerton Pip the Troll Pipeline Piper Piranha Pisces Noah Perricone Life Model Decoy Second Life Model Decoy Female Life Model Decoy Ecliptic Thanos' Pisces Pixie Plague Plantman Plunderer Pluto Plutonia Pod Poison Polaris Polestar Porcupine Alexander Gentry Roger Gocking Billy Bates Portal Possessor Post Kevin Tremain was a mutant captured and studied by the Mandarin. His first appearance was in X-Men v2, #50. On a secret mission, the Six Pack attacked the secret base Tremain was held in. Tremain was mortally injured; Cable tried to save his life, first by using his telekinesis to keep Tremain's body together, and finally by giving him a blood transfusion. Although it seems he survived this trauma, Cable seemed to think Tremain had later died. Years later, Tremain resurfaced as Post, the lowest of Onslaught's emissaries. Post had superhuman size, strength, stamina, and sturdiness. He was also a mathematical genius. After being infected with the T-O virus via blood transfusion from Cable, Post became a cyborg, who was also able to generate energy discharges, cloaking fields, biogenetic scanners and teleport himself to remote locations. Postman Pepper Potts Poundcakes Malcolm Powder Malcolm Powder is a fictional character in Marvel Comics. The character, created by Brian Michael Bendis and Michael Gaydos, first appeared in Alias #6 (April 2002). Powder was a high school student that was a fan of Jessica Jones. He makes his first appearance in the most unusual way possible: breaking into Jessica's apartment and answering her phone. Jessica, understandably, kicks him out. Later, while Jessica was looking for a Rick Jones (not the famous one) Malcolm shows up again asking for a job as her personal part-time secretary; he is kicked out once again.Alias #9 Malcolm arrives again, this time asking Jessica about the secret identities of Captain America and Daredevil. Once again, he asks for a job and Jessica finally agrees under the condition that he find information on Mattie Franklin, who is missing.Alias #17 To Jessica's surprise, Malcolm shows up with a girl named Laney, who claims that her brother was dating Mattie around the time she disappeared.Alias #18 He is last seen answering Jessica's phone, this time as her secretary.Alias #27 Malcolm Powder in other media * Malcolm Joseph Ducasse was part of the main cast on Jessica Jones, portrayed by Eka Darville. He is a neighbor who lives just down the hall from Jessica's apartment. Jessica first meets him when she saves him from two muggers, a meeting she does not recall because that was also the night that Kilgrave first brought her under his control. It is later revealed that Malcolm was planning on getting into social work, but after Jessica escaped from Kilgrave's control, Kilgrave tracked Malcolm down and ordered him to get addicted to drugs, and made him secretly take pictures of Jessica. When Jessica finds out, she leaves Malcolm handcuffed in her bathroom and forces him to go into withdrawal. He soon becomes the leader of a support group for Kilgrave's victims, helps Robyn get closure after Kilgrave kills her brother, stays by Luke's bedside while he's recovering from a concussion, and after Kilgrave is defeated, begins to work for Jessica as her secretary. *Malcolm is a recurring character in The Defenders. He is introduced popping in to Jessica's apartment while she is invested in a missing persons case, much to Jessica's annoyance, and offers a helpful tip that allows Jessica to track down her mysterious caller's location. Later on, John Raymond, learning that Jessica is trying to find him, forces his way into Jessica's apartment and holds Malcolm at gunpoint. Malcolm and Jessica try to talk Raymond into going to the police, but Elektra breaks into the apartment and tries to kill Raymond, who shoots himself rather than let her kill him. Elektra flees the scene while Jessica and Malcolm are arrested by Detective Misty Knight. Misty attempts to interrogate the two for information, but Matt Murdock shows up to bail them out of custody. Later on, when the Hand begin targeting the heroes' loved ones, Jessica has Trish and Malcolm hide with Colleen Wing, Claire Temple, Karen Page and Foggy Nelson at Misty's precinct. After the Hand is defeated, Malcolm is last seen helping Jessica fix up her apartment and painting over the bullet holes left from Jessica and Trish's fight with Simpson. * In the second season of Jessica Jones, Malcolm continues to be an associate to Jessica and is constantly taking notes of advice from her, regardless of whether they are intentional or not. Jessica uses him to track down leads on IGH as well as settle a tenancy dispute with their new building superintendent Oscar Arocho. When Jessica and Trish find an IGH nurse named Inez Green, they task Malcolm with delivering Inez to Jeri Hogarth. In the midst of the IGH investigation, Malcolm also helps Jeri uncover dirt on her partners who are tried to get her fired. Malcolm later hooks up with Trish and begins a sexual relationship with her, though this ends when Trish, seeking to get powers like Jessica from Dr. Karl Malus, knocks out, ties up and stuffs Malcolm in the trunk of her car when he tries to bring Dr. Malus in. Then finally, she kidnaps Dr. Malus and threatens to shoot Malcolm if he tries to stop her. Fed up with Trish and Jessica using him, Malcolm quits and goes to work for rival private investigator Pryce Cheng, who in turn has been retained by Hogarth's new private law firm for some task of which Jessica would not approve. Powderkeg Power Broker Curtiss Jackson Successor Power Man Erik Josten Luke Cage Victor Alvarez Power Princess Power Skrull Powerhouse Rieg Davan Unnamed Predator X Presence Prester John Pretty Boy Pretty Persuasions Preview Primus Android Alien Explorer Princess Python Prism Proctor Prodigy Ritchie Gilmore David Alleyne Timothy Wilkerson Professor Power Professor Thornton Professor X The Profile Prometheus Olympian Pantheon Protector Proteus Protégé Protégé is a cosmic entity from an alternate future of the Marvel Universe. The character, created by Jim Valentino, first appeared in Guardians of the Galaxy #15 (August 1991) as the childlike ruler of the Universal Church of Truth of the alternate future of the Guardians of the Galaxy. Valentino modeled him after his son Aaron at seven years old. He is depicted as a superhuman of unlimited potential, with the ability to duplicate not only super-powers, but also the skills of others simply by observing the ability being used; thus, he could acquire the psychokinetic powers of the Guardian Vance Astro as easily as he could the marksmanship ability of Astro's teammate Nikki, by watching them in combat. Within the context of the Marvel Comics universe, Protégé is the deity and leader of Universal Church of Truth to which Replica, a member of the Guardians of the Galaxy, belongs. In order to save the lives of her teammates, she offers herself as a playmate to Protégé who is accompanied by Malevolence. Later, Protégé uses its abilities to duplicate the powers of the Living Tribunal, nearly usurping its place in Marvel's cosmology. When attempts to defeat Protégé fail, The Living Tribunal states that any and all realities rest on Protégé's shoulders. Protégé itself claims to have become the new One-Above-All. Scathan the Approver, a Celestial, saves all realities by judging against Protégé. The Living Tribunal then absorbed Protégé into itself to prevent him from endangering all realities again. Protocide Proton Prowler Hobie Brown Cat Burglar Rick Lawson Aaron Davis Clone Kitty Pryde Madelyne Pryor Psi-Hawk Psycho-Man Psyklop Psylocke Puck Eugene Milton Judd Zuzha Yu Puff Adder Pulsar Pulse Puma Punchout Punisher Punisher 2099 Puppet Master Purple Man Henry Pym Hope Pym Pyre Pyro References Category:Lists Marvel Comics characters: P, List of